Future Someone
by MappedOutMayhem
Summary: Kyle just wants his future someone, what he gets is a study partner. Are they one in the same? Stan/Kyle


Third period rolled around and Kyle found himself getting more and more excited as he approached the chemistry lab. Today they would be given their long-term "study" partners. Everyone knew that being study partners was breeding grounds for romance. Kyle thought maybe he'd even meet his future someone on this project.

Kyle nervously took his seat next to his best friend Stan who could care less about finding a future someone. True, Stan and Wendy had broken up years ago, but that didn't mean Stan didn't want to rekindle things Kyle thought somberly. Kyle surveyed the room; he felt sorry for whoever Cartman was paired with.

Soon after vacant seats had been filled in, their chemistry teacher, Dr. Blair, followed. He placed his brief case on his desk and glanced at today's agenda over thick, wire frame glasses. Kyle wrung his hands together under the table. He shouldn't be so nervous, working with a "study" partner would be just like helping Stan with his homework like he did everyday. Except for the whole "this person could turn out to be my future someone" thing. Kyle shook himself of thought, Dr. Blair was already making rounds and announcing pairs.

The first pair turned out to be Red and Butters which Kenny objected to immediately.

"Gee whiz Kenny, you know I'll keep it strictly academic between Red and I," Butters tried to sooth the parka clad youth.

"Yeah chill Ken, I won't hurt your precious Butterscotch," Red said and rolled her eyes. She was still pissed that Kenny had chosen Butters over her; a girl.

"Mmatch Mhit Rrmm" Kenny mumbled back but whatever he said was lost in translation.

Kyle turned and saw that Clyde and Bebe had been paired together and were already making eyes at each other. Kyle's stomach turned and he hoped that things would kick off like that for him too. Next, Wendy and Cartman were assigned partners. Kyle turned to Stan to gage his reaction. Surprisingly, there was none, Stan stared straight ahead and continued to chew on the paper stick of a finished lollipop.

Dr. Blair continued to match the class but before Kyle could do the math to see who was left, he was standing in front of the class again droning on about ions.

Kyle's hand shot into the air.

"Dr. Blair, what about me?" Kyle asked with a voice crack.

"Oh yes Dr. Blair, the lonely Jew needs a partner," Cartman harped but Kyle ignored him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyle," Dr. Blair stated and Kyle grinned. Finally, he would have his possible future someone. "I assumed you and Stanly would want to work together." Kyle's stomach dropped. Assumed? He assumed that he wanted to "study" with Stan?

"But - -Kenny and Butters are dating, why didn't you _assume_ they'd want to work together," Kyle said and looked back to Kenny who nodded.

"It is _because _they are dating that I split them up; its better for them to be apart so that some work will get done," Dr. Blair said and shot a knowing look toward Kenny who sighed in defeat.

"No,- -no, wait, Stan and I are best friends who's to say that _we_ won't goof off?" Kyle replied and looked at Stan. Stan had an expression on his face that said "why are you fighting this so badly?"

"Mr. Broflowsky," Blair started and Kyle heard Stan correct his pronunciation under his breath, "I've chosen lab partners and they stand as they are. I'm sorry if you don't like the arrangement."

Kyle sat back in his chair defeated. Stan didn't look at him. Dr. Blair continued their lessons. Kyle never felt more lonely in his life.

"Damn it!" Kyle shouted and kicked his desk leg for good measure. He was pissed. South Park seemed to always deal him the short end of the stick but this was ridiculous. All the upperclassmen talked about how special lab partners were and once again Kyle missed out on an opportunity. Kyle suddenly realized that his foot hurt from abusing his furniture. "Fuck man," Kyle swore.

"Kyle, calm down," Stan stood in the doorway with a scowl on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle asked solemnly.

"I'm your lab partner remember? Like it or not," Stan said walking in to the room and letting the back pack fall from his shoulder to his hand.

"Stan, I didn't mean- -"Kyle began seeing the hurt in his super-best friend's eyes.

"Then tell me, how the fuck did you mean it to sound Kyle," Stan yelled and threw his backpack on Kyle's bed. Stan, now red-faced and embarrassed, starred at the carpet.

"Its just - - its not fair! Why does everyone assume we want to be together for everything?" Kyle had gasped out which caused Stan to look up sharply.

"What?" Stan nearly squeaked. Kyle saw the damage he'd done immediately. Stan shook his head and sat down on Kyle's bed.

"I didn't mean it like that man, I just- -everyone thinks we just go together automatically, no one even asks anymore. I don't mind being your partner but I just wish. . .I dunno forget it. I'm being stupid," Kyle offered, cooling down notably.

"But hey, no jealousy this time right?" Stan had said and punched Kyle lightly on the shoulder.

"What?" Kyle asked as he sat with Stan.

"You know, like when we were split up for the egg assignment in the 4th grade," Stan said.

"You were only jealous because I was working with Wendy," Kyle said and rolled his eyes.

"Is that what you think?" Stan said but before Kyle could ask he nodded, "It's not good for us to be apart."

"Oh yeah, well, we were paired up eventually anyway," Kyle noted.

"Right but that's how we did so well on the assignment, we were together," Stan said and slung his arm around Kyle's shoulders. Kyle couldn't get the idea of his partner also being his future someone out of his head. He blushed when he realized, if that were true, that would make Stan his future someone.

As a way to deflect Stan's attention on him Kyle slipped out from under Stan's arm and laid down. Some time pasted, Kyle staring at the ceiling: Stan starring at Kyle staring at the ceiling.

"Do you think I'd make a good dad Stan?" Kyle asked suddenly. He was absent-mindedly rubbing his stomach thinking back on that egg assignment.

"That was a bit random," Stan said and laughed.

"I know, but the question still stands," Kyle said.

"Let's see," Stan said grapping one of Kyle's pillows and shoving it up his Kyle's shirt. Kyle thrashed and giggled. "There," Stan said surveying his work, "you pull the look off well. You're future husband is a very lucky man," he said and winked. Kyle laughed, yanked the pillow out and threw it as Stan.

"Fuck you man," Kyle said but blushed all the same.

"Now, now Mr. Broflovski, no funny business on this assignment, there shall be no fucking," Stan said as he straddled Kyle and wagged a finger at him. Kyle jerked slightly and blushed.

"Stan, I don't think- -" Kyle started.

"What?" asked Stan, glancing down at his prone friend.

"We're 15 now, maybe we shouldn't be doing stuff like this," Kyle said shyly not daring to move.

"Like what?" Stan nearly shrieked, then he realized that their positions were a little awkward, but that had never bothered Kyle before, "Dude, why are you acting so weird all of a sudden? We do this kind of thing all the time, there's nothing odd about it. I mean, we're play-fighting not dry humping." Stan said.

"Stan!" Kyle gasped. Even at fifteen Kyle led a slightly sheltered life. He turned beat red and tried to wiggle out from underneath Stan.

"Oh, so you want to though huh?" Stan asked as he pinned Kyle's wiggling form down with his own hips.

"Stan, get off," Kyle nearly gasped. The pressure was nearly unbearable, he could feel a rush throughout his entire body, he knew he had to escape as quick as possible. Stan giggled and wiggled himself on top of his friend until he felt the unmistakable length of Kyle hard beneath him.

"Dude, you're actually getting off on this?" Stan asked still not removing himself. Kyle's arms were slung over his eyes, mortified.

"This is your fault, I told you to get off me," Kyle mumbled.

"I didn't know you were so easily turned on," Stan said and pressed his hips forward slightly.

"Gah, Stan, stop it," Kyle moaned. Stan slid his hand between them and cupped Kyle through his jeans. "Stan!" Kyle groaned, "don't!"

"God Kyle, if only I had known years ago," Stan whispered leaning down further so that he could bury his face against Kyle's neck.

"Stan, what are you doing?" Kyle asked. He was so turned on by this point, he didn't know what to make of the situation. Stan rocked violently against Kyle. Their hips crushed together.

Every thrust took Kyle's breath away until all he could do was arch up and take it.

"Jesus Kye, you feel so good," Stan said as Kyle pressed back against the boy. Never in a million years has Stan ever thought that he's get a chance with Kyle.

"Harder, please," Kyle gasped out. He wrapped his arms around Stan's neck and back and hung on for dear life. Stan rocked harder, pulling away completely then slamming back and dragging his hips with Kyle's. The drag feeling of denim only adding to their pleasure. Every pound from Stan's body sent Kyle forward a bit. "It, it feels," Kyle gasped out.

"Feels what?" Stan moaned back not letting up an inch.

"It feels like . . .you're fucking me," Kyle moaned as he arched into Stan. Stan lost his rhythm only for a minute, he was so close.

"Say it again," Stan breathed. Kyle looked at him a moment then realized what it was Stan wanted.

"Fuck me Stan," Kyle moaned, "faster please, fuck me," even Kyle was beginning to see why these words turned Stan on.

"Oh god," Stan continued to thrust into Kyle, his legs shaking and his body tensing, "I'm going to cum," he said. Kyle shuddered at the admission.

"Me too, Stan, Stan," Kyle's breath was leaving him, his body was rigid as he felt the first wave of intense pleasure, "Fuck!" he shouted and he was cumming. It was enough to send Stan over with him.

"I'm cumming, Kye, I'm--" Stan could feel the spread inside his jeans. He jerked as he came, bumping Kyle's shaking body. He almost fully collapsed against Kyle. He realized Kyle still had a hold of him and was twitching harshly. He sat up off him.

Kyle's legs were shaking in and out, his hips still thrusting shallowly.

"Jesus Kyle, are you okay?" Stan didn't know if he should try to help Kyle or not. Kyle didn't answer, he was still in the throes of orgasm.

"I'm still - -" Kyle tried to bite out.

"You're---you're still cumming?" Stan was astonished. Kyle nodded and shook even more than before. Finally Kyle curled into himself and stopped moving. "You okay?" Stan asked.

"What did you do to me?" Kyle mumbled gasping for breath.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I don't--" Stan didn't understand, he thought Kyle had enjoyed it.

"Twice," Kyle moaned making Stan flush.

"What? You came right?" Stan asked; embarrassed.

"More than that, I shot once, but seeing you climax sent me over again. That was amazing Stan," Kyle finally said.

"If I had known you were orgasming and not dying I probably would have thought that was hot," Stan said.

"Now you know," Kyle said and ran a hand along his stomach his grin faded quickly, "Is this were it gets awkward?" Kyle asked. Stan smiled and laid on his side next to his red-head friend.

"Do you feel awkward? Do you regret what just happened?" Stan asked slightly nervous. Kyle thought for only a second.

"No," he answered honestly.

"Well then, nothing changes, we're best friends," Stan said.

"Super-best friends," Kyle corrected.

"Right, super-best friends, now with benefits and study partners to boot," Stan laughed. That's when it hit Kyle. The upperclassmen were right all along. Kyle ready had been matched with his future someone. He'd been paired with his future someone almost his entire life and it took him fifteen years to realize that. Stan was still propped up on his hand grinning at him.

A grin crossed Kyle's face but before Stan could ask Kyle's lips were pressed to his. Soft, calculated and a little shy, everything Kyle was rolled into one.

"You're my future someone," Kyle said through half-lidded eyes.

"I'm your current someone, I've been your past someone and I'll always be your future someone Kyle," Stan said without missing a beat and sealed his promise with a kiss.


End file.
